Tesshin
Tesshin in Ginga Nagereboshi Gin Anime He doesn't have a name, but he's called 'Chibi'. He's son of Koga leader Kurojaki. He appears along with Wilson, when Wilson tries to throw him off the cliff. After his father's death Chibi is taken to Gin's pack. While he is there, Moss takes care of him because his father is dead. Manga When Ben's platoon is captured by Kisaragi, Chibi fights against Kisaragi's sons untill Akame saves him. In wolf arc him, Cross and her puppies were captured by Retsuga. Tesshin in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime After Weed and his pack came to the Koga dogs looking for allies, Tesshin, who is the leader, refuses to join them at first on account of the Koga Village Elder being unwell. However, after speaking with the Elder, he resolutely agrees to help Weed in whatever way he can. Heading for the Southern Alps, Tesshin tries to free Gin from Hougen's enprisonment. He talks with Gin, who asks Tesshin to kill him. With an exclamation, Tesshin refuses, saying that he can help the leader to escape. Gin also tells him that it is his fate to pass down all of the attacks that he had learned from Gin, Akame, and John to the next generation, and more importantly, pass on the Battouga to Weed. Tesshin, unable to kill the leader, races back the way he came, bearing Gin's message to Weed. Finding Weed's group injured from their fight with Kamakiri and his followers, Tesshin shows them to a hot spring that heals wounds, both internal and external. Tesshin converses with Jerome about the bullet in his leg, offering to take it out. However, Jerome refuses, and says that it should remain there as a reminder to the wrongs that he had committed in his lifetime. After that, Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs of Koga join Weed's pack, and continue to serve Weed faithfully. Tesshin then teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, the attack of a wolf that Riki and Gin both used in the battle against Akakabuto. Tesshin comments, after seeing Weed use the Battouga against attacking wild boars, that Weed's Battouga is the true one, not the altered one that he uses. Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs prove to be useful allies. Tesshin also defeated Hougen's general, Kite, in the one of the battles leading up to the final battle. Manga Tesshin is the son of the legendary leader of the Koga dogs, Kurojaki. He was named Chibi, but changed his name for unknown reason. Before the birth of Weed, Tesshin was named the heir of Ou and was taught the swiftness of Akame, the strenght of John and the leader’s deadly attack the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga.At first, Tesshin stayed in Ou and followed Gin’s pack, but after a while he seeked back to his home near the Koga territory. Here he becomes the leader of the Koga dogs that are left.One day Tesshin meets Weed and he get his soldiers to kidnap him to his underground hideout. Here Tesshin can command his soldiers safely. After a fight with Weed and Jerome, Tesshin decides to help Weed and joins his pack. He teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and train Weed’s pack. However, Tesshin has to return to the Koga territory to take care of the eldest Koga dog, Chourou. After Chourou finally has accepted Weed, Tesshin joins the pack for good. He fights Genba and gives him a brain damage. In the final battle against Hougen, Tesshin fights him. When he is about to kill him, Sniper interrupts and cuts Tesshin’s stomach open. He gets healed by Akame and Gin, who closes the wound. Tesshin is then left with Moss and Mel who stays in the cold terrain to keep Tesshin warm. After Hougen’s death, Tesshin stays in Ou. When the German shepherd Victor takes over the island Hokkaido, Tesshin works as a spy for Gin’s army to find out what Victor is up to. Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Kogas